


forget in six weeks

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk tbh. oc drabble? story idea thts been bouncin round in my head for literal months. enjoy my crappycharas and bad writing.





	forget in six weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nathaniels reminiscing & cyrus is a bi mess.

It was much colder than nathaniel had expected when he left his apartment, the tears in his eyes immediately cooled down due to the chilly late night breeze.

Cyrus had been going crazy over studying, more than usual. Now that he was thinking about it, cyrus had also been acting more anxious than normal. Whatever was going on with his zero-waste, tree-hugging roommate wasn’t his problem. The last thing he needed on his mind right now was a performing arts major having anxiety attacks and ignoring the same advice he had been offering to nathaniel.

Another breeze ran past the tall student. Trying to suppress his shivering, he zipped up his too-thin jacket and crossed his arms to try and keep his body heat.

Nathaniel put in his earbuds and walked to the usual spot near his dorm, already lighting his first cigarette of the night. Sure, he might quit one day, but that day was definitely not the day. At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was just not exist; quiet his mind, disappear from this reality, even if it were only for a second or two. Suddenly, he had already reached his late night spot, without even realizing it.

Before he even sat down, he lit his next cigarette, and breathed in, and breathed out, pitying the shame of a failed goal. Even the music blasting through his earbuds couldn’t disguise the talking in his head. The disappointment and hatred in its tone. The disgust in its voice.

He pulled the cigarette back up to his lips and inhaled the nicotine to maybe, just maybe, feel a bit less tense and on edge. God, why had he not gotten rid of everything before leaving for a new town?

He knew it was because he had been too busy packing his photography gear and clothes, like the horribly cold jacket he was wearing at the moment. Nathaniel had barely been able to catch the bus back then, with his bags all in one hand. If he had gotten his drivers license back when he still had the chance everything would’ve been fine. He had taken those five minutes to check, but no, it was done now. Nothing that he could change.

His mother had found the letters… really cliche. And he was aware of that. His father had sounded so… so…

Okay, you’re done thinking about these dumb events. We are not going to cry, Nathaniel Byrdwhistle, we are not doing this today.

He choked, swallowing a sob and took another drag of his cigarette. Everything will be alright, he told himself, you don’t need them. If they don’t want you, then they’re missing out.

Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair, deciding maybe tonight wasn’t the best night to be alone in the cold. He picked himself up from the bench and slowly made the trek back to his dorm. His shoes collected the dampness off the ground, the puddles soaking through to his socks. By the time he got to the elevator, the bottoms of his jeans were soaked and he was ready to pass out.


End file.
